


【GB】穿越之恋与后宫传 2

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	【GB】穿越之恋与后宫传 2

“陛下！陛下！陛…”

“闭嘴！”你伸了个懒腰，眨巴着惺忪的睡眼，看向拱手低头，单膝跪在龙榻前的人，“有结果了？”

“是。”来人抬起头来，你定睛一瞧。

眼前的侍卫束着浅棕色的高马尾，挂着两个重重的黑眼圈，左眼周围有一圈乌青，应该是白起打的。

看样子昨晚白起应当将值夜的任务交付给他，后者很显然出了纰漏。没被供出来，挨了一拳，也不算委屈。只是他虽办事毛燥，毕竟是个熟人，倒是可以信任。

“起来吧，韩野。”

听韩野将连夜探得的消息一五一十地告知你时，你虽皱着眉头一副认真思索的模样，其实也没太往心里去，反正肉文也不见得能有什么剧情，充其量也就是和男主们刷刷好感度，再进行些成年人的交流，直到你听见…

“之后我将那些燕窝送去查验，里头果真掺了剧毒…”

“什么！”突然拔高的音调吓了韩野一跳，你故作镇定，实则哆哆嗦嗦地指向自己，“那那那朕朕喝喝喝了吗？”

“不曾，当时恰逢许太傅找陛下商量些事宜，陛下见太傅口渴，便把燕窝赏了他。”

“那他喝了吗！”

“嗯。”韩野点了点头。

也就是说许墨替你挡了灾，不管有意还是无意。

“走！去救他！”

推开屋门，屋外雪后初晴，四下通明，天气极好。

适合过剧情。

“你说，根据现在已知的条件，够不够证明许墨无罪？”

“卑职愚钝，昨夜探访得知，有歹人想要毒害陛下，而太傅误食此毒，应当不是下毒之人。至于之后…若并非太傅强迫了陛下，便…不好定罪。”

“那就好办了！”你提溜着层层叠叠的裙摆，向着天牢飞奔而去。

沉寂肃穆的天牢入口，内里阴冷潮湿，透着森森寒意。

你站在厚重的铁围栏前，双手叉腰，中气十足地大喊：“快放了许墨！朕是自愿的！”

重重回声惊飞寒鸦，震落枝头的雪，靠在墙角的人已然烧得不轻，呼吸间吐着灼热的气息。所幸听觉不曾失灵，依稀听见你的声音透过弯绕曲折的走廊，终于扯出淡淡笑意，晕了过去。

“许墨！”被你催得屁滚尿流的看守终于带你来到关押许墨的牢房间，看清倒在冰冷地面，人事不省的男子后，你急得大吼，“让你们好好照顾他的呢！快开门！”

许墨的身体烫得吓人，脸颊通红，唇色却苍白，双目紧闭着，在你将他搂进怀里时还气若游丝地唤了一声“陛下”。

“没事了，我来接你了。”你不让狱卒碰他，吃力地将他的手臂环在自己的脖子上，发现实在高估了自己后，还是叫上了韩野帮忙。

将他安置在寝宫的床上，找了宫里最好的太医为他治病。

本以为自己肯定女友力爆表，推着剧情前进了一大截，正站在门廊前借穿堂风冷却自己过于膨胀的自信心，却被太医接下来的话冷却到恨不得缩进地缝里去。

“许太傅确实误服剧毒，只是这毒…不知为何，在他体内化成了药效极强的合欢散…”

嗯？这什么开车体质？还有没有基本法了？

于是你合理猜测，“所以…导致他发烧？”

“太傅发烧另有原因，是未曾清理得当，诱发炎症所致。”

嘶……

尴尬地嘬了一下后槽牙，看这老头一本正经地给许墨开了药，只是……

你拿出药匣里一个二指粗细，通体润泽的玉块问道，“这是什么？”

“此乃药玉，粘上药膏，涂抹于后庭即可。”

“……”

老头面不改色地向你科普，你暗叹，看来做肉文配角，也不是个容易的差事。

“你回去吧，朕想静静。”

“微臣，告退。”

捧着打开新世界大门的盒子进了寝宫，许墨已经醒了，见你过来，正吃力地撑起胳膊，想要向你请安。

“快别动，好好躺着。”你忙上前，扶着他的肩膀将他塞回被窝，“我已经派人去取热水了，待会儿洗个澡，抹了药，睡一觉就没事了。”

一想到抹药，你又小小地尴尬了一下。

“谢陛下。”许墨的声音虚弱无力，柔软的乌黑发丝铺散开去，一两缕垂落在苍白的脸侧，衬得他越发像朵脆弱可人的娇花。

即便眉眼间满是倦怠，他也没有阖上眼休息，在你坐在床头照顾他时偶尔偷偷地看你。

“你替我挡了毒，为什么要这么做？”

不知为何，你觉得许墨就是故意的。

这么聪明的人肯定不可能像网文里的倒霉龙套那样，不明不白替主角渡劫。

“微臣自幼研习毒药，知晓自己不会被毒死。”见你眯起眼打量，许墨的声音似有些颤抖，“陛下…可是怕微臣对您用毒？”

“我看你就挺有毒的。”你笑着理了理他的头发，“可是明知是毒，也让人想一饮而尽。”

你清楚地看见，许墨苍白的脸上浮现一丝错愕，继而垂眸浅笑，惊艳得很。

屏退所有人，你一门心思想触发剧情，又不想搞直播，即便是肉文女主，也要拽紧最后一块遮羞布。

“水温合适吗？”将他的头发拢了上去，纤长的脖颈和白皙光洁的后背完整地展现在你面前。

“陛下，您不必如此…”

“你为我犯险，伺候伺候你怎么了？”你用食指将他噤声，透过粼粼水面，不甚明显地看见水下的长腿，“太医说…那处有炎症…需…需要清理…”

你的食指还抵在他唇上，许墨眨了眨眼，表情干净无害，却应声张开了腿，修长的手指慢慢探了进去…

白浊混着血丝从水底晕开，过于香艳的画面让你震惊到说不出话，“你…就是这样在…在牢里待了一夜？”

“无妨。”不知是雾气熏蒸，还是动作太过羞耻，许墨眼底湿漉漉的，每看你一次，都仿佛将湿润的目光透过你的胸腔，直接撩动砰砰直跳的心。

“抹抹抹药吧…”你不自在地转过身，留空间给许墨擦净身上的水。

“不要结巴不要结巴不要结巴…”飞快拍打自己的脸鞭策自己。

“陛下，好了。”许墨的声音响起，你回过头去，用力拍打都没红的脸在看见他的瞬间红了个彻底。

他披了件厚厚的毛毯，除此之外一丝不挂的身体，春光乍泄。

你下意识摸了摸鼻子…

还好，没有流鼻血。

“来吧，抹药。”你把手伸向他，尽量表现地淡定正常，扶着他往龙榻那儿走。

许墨高烧未退，拉着领口的毯子一角，不远的路程走得踉踉跄跄，你赶紧搂上他的腰，好似柔若无骨的身体就顺势靠了上来。

“还是我来吧…”粘了药膏的玉块怎么看怎么尺寸惊人，你觉得亲眼看着许墨将这玩意儿放进自己后穴，自己可能会死于失血过多。

主要还是因为他看上去实在没有多余力气。

“嗯…”他抿着唇点了点头，支起腿靠上软垫，露出身后肿胀通红的小口。

你捏着药玉，轻轻碰了碰那处。

“唔…”冰凉的玉石激得他瑟缩了下，却还是配合地将腿张得更开些，你呼吸一滞，硬着头皮将药玉仔仔细细涂抹在他的伤处。

你直觉恶趣味的作者不会这么简单就放过你，果然！

看着失手滑进去的药玉，你差点脱口而出一声脏话。

我**！把这破玩意儿做长一点能怎样！

“唔嗯…”随着药玉没入消失的瞬间，许墨没忍住呜咽出声，脊背猛地弓起。

“不不不不好意思！我现在就…就把它拿出来…”

“无碍…唔…”药玉不知道抵在了哪里，许墨每动一下，都抑制不住难耐地呻吟，只能撑着身后的床面，努力分开腿，舒展开身体。

你把手指探进去，幸运地摸到了药玉的边缘，可是沾了体液和药膏的玉块滑不溜秋，一时之间不能将它拿出来，甚至在你手指作用下，它还向着更深处进了些。

许墨的呻吟中夹了些痛苦的意味，你急得冒汗，“不要夹那么紧嘛！”

“陛下…”是你无理取闹，他的声音听上去有些委屈。

“对不起…”你拨开他汗湿的额发，凑近了些，“搂着我的脖子。”

他听话地照做，热乎乎的胳膊环了上来，随着动作落下去的毛毯，露出清瘦的身躯。

你揽住他的肩背用力一带，将他拉起来半跪在你面前。他惊呼一声将你搂得更紧，被热意蒸腾的绯红脸庞，也搁在你的肩头。

突然贴近的身体柔滑紧致，高热耗气伤津，故而没有力气，只能将你当做依靠，贴着你呼吸与心跳。

你暗爽，还要为自己辩解：都是无良作者惹的祸，我只不过在合理利用重力。

药玉坠下来卡在小口处，你将食指和中指探进去抠挖，软肉紧缩着挤压你的手指，许墨的脸紧紧埋入你的颈间，在你聚精会神地动作时，压着嗓子发出小声的呜咽。

轻颤的眼睫划过你的颈动脉，柔软的唇压在你的锁骨。进进出出挤压按揉间，耳边响起轻不可闻的喘息。

禁欲系熟男情动时的轻喘最为致命，几乎同时，药玉突然掉了出来，而你的手指还停留在他体内……

抬眼看向许墨，他也刚好抬起头来，四目相对不过瞬间，两人的唇瓣就贴合在了一起。

将许墨压在软榻上，控制不住的手顺着他的腰线缓慢抚摸，直到自己身上的衣服不知何时被扯了去，你才如梦初醒撑起胳膊远离这具滚烫诱惑的身体。

“陛下…”沙哑的嗓音裹着浓浓的情欲，许墨用侧脸蹭着你的臂弯，光滑的身体黏黏糊糊地贴了上来。

“你…你还发着烧，我我我…”

“不必怜惜。”

你的理智举起白旗，将无比乖顺的人压在身下疯狂输出。

身躯交叠，十指紧扣，青丝缠绕，朱唇紧贴，诱人的低吟轻喘久久不曾停息。

脑海中划过支离破碎的画面，清冷的太傅被你扑在龙榻，药效发作时虚软无力的抵抗被你轻松钳制…昨晚的记忆与如今的画面一一重叠。

虽然中了春药的是他，但是心猿意马先动手的显然是你，妖妃就是妖妃，果然名不虚传。

事后望着沾上斑斑血迹的床褥，你沉默了许久，“嗯…还抹药吗？”

“微臣累了…”狭长的眼睛眯缝着，许墨枕着你的胳膊，伏在你的胸前。

“以后不要自称微臣了。”摸着他光洁的后背，你努力扮演肉文里荒淫无脑的打桩机，“说来你好像还没有官职，我听那些老东西叫你国师。”

“只不过是讽刺的叫法罢了。”许墨动了动，将脸埋得更深些。

“那我现在封你为真正的国师。”

“我不想当国师。”握住你放在他脸上的手，许墨的声音软软的像在撒娇，“只想做陛下一人的老师。”

你亲了亲他的额头，想起万恶之源的文案，“那我封你为妃，如何。”

狭长的眼骤然睁开，许墨的眼中浮着惊喜的神采，又忽闪着熄灭。

他自嘲地笑了笑，靠着你慢慢闭上眼睛，没有说话。

怀里的身体温暖柔软，手感极佳，你将他搂得更紧些，睡意飞快袭来，入睡前你还浑浑沌沌地想着。

没想到吧，我可是认真的！


End file.
